No Ordinary Girls It's Our Destiny
by simplewispersofme
Summary: The Girls discover something incredible and in return something incredible happens to them, they are no longer just human. How do the girls cope with this new life they have been given. (Note this is based on a show however bits will be changed and will have a different things happening however some parts will stay the same)
1. Ordinary Not So Ordinary

_**A/N: This fic is based on a TV show, it will feature some bits that were seen in it and others that weren't and have nothing to do with it. i felt like exploring this idea so i do hope you will enjoy reading this fic, I'm actually having a lot of fun writing it. If you're enjoying it or have a comment feel free to leave a review or send me a PM. **_

"Aubrey I don't think we should be out here, it's not safe." Stacie says walking up another level of a very rocky path.

"It's fine people come here to hike all the time and look we've come this far we might aswell keep going right?" Aubrey says who was a lot further up on the path than Stacie was.

"Right" she says huffing at her.

"I'm going to go ahead you're kinda slow today" Aubrey says before she rushes off ahead of her leaving her alone.

"Great as if I even wanted to come here in the first place." She stops where she is fed up at Aubrey.

She hears the sounds of rocks moving below. She moves closer to where the sounds were coming from; confused by it she didn't know anyone else was even there. She sees a girl that she recognised from school. She leans downs and lends out her hand helping her to get up, which she reluctantly takes.

"You're Beca right? I've been meaning to say hi to you at school but err yeah sorry I kinda didn't." She says nervously to her not quite sure how to talk to the girl.

"Yeah it is. It's cool I didn't say hi to you either." She says walking past Stacie. "You coming?" She turns her head towards Stacie inviting her to come with her.

"Uhu" she starts walking again catching up to Beca. It's not long until they catch up to where Aubrey had gotten to.

"I thought you were following me. Why is she with you?" She says in a snide way as soon as she spots Beca there with Stacie.

"Nice to see you too Aubrey." She says sarcastically

Aubrey starts walking off not even thinking about waiting for them but they follow not too far behind until they come to a point that they can't simply walk over.

"What do we do now?" Stacie says in a really whiny tone.

"We could jump over; it doesn't look that far over." Beca says looking at the distance seeing it's not that big a jump. She moves forward so she is on the edge of it and leaps over to the other side landing perfectly.

"Come on it's easy" she says just as Aubrey steps forward and takes the jump herself. Bursting into laughter at how she landed right to Beca pushing her backwards slightly when she jumped.

"Come on Stace it's easy." Beca says seeing Stacie standing really far away from the edge not wanting to jump at all.

"Nope I can't do it, I'll fall and hurt myself and it's all slippery. Nope I'm not doing it." She says seeing that the edge was wet and not wanting to risk the jump at all.

"Come on we both did it and trust me it's not that far to jump at all." Aubrey says trying to assure her it's okay to do it.

"Okay fine" Stacie moves forward to jump and slips falling down a hole, screaming the entire way down and landing in a pit of sand.

"Oh my god Stacie are you okay?" The girls ask looking down the hole trying to see her.

"I'm okay, just get me outta here." She says looking around this tiny area that seemed like a cave.

"What should we do?" Aubrey asks looking to Beca hoping she's actually going to be some sort of help.

"I don't know call someone" she says sounding so unenthusiastic about being asked to help out. Aubrey leans forward more hoping to look for a way to get her out and falls face first down the hole landing right on Stacie. She moves off her and sits next to her seeing she was clenching her ankle.

"You okay?" She asks sounds worried about her.

"Yeah I think I twisted my ankle a little bit but I'm okay." She says looking round to Aubrey while still having her hand wrapped round her ankle.

"Beca you gotta help get us outta here." Aubrey yells up to her looking round seeing the tight space they were now in.

"Yeah and how can I do that?" She says sounding fed up of Aubrey being like that to her.

"Throw a rope down or something I don't know just help us get out." Aubrey yells back up this game was getting boring to her now. Before she knows it Beca slides down the hole and joins them down there in that small cave landing millimetres away from Stacie's foot.

"Now what?" Stacie says putting her head in her knees thinking they were screwed if all three of them were stuck down there.

"There's a light over there that's most likely the way out." Beca says seeing the light behind her. She turns back and looks directly to Stacie seeing how she was acting. "Stop being over dramatic."

The girls all get up and walk towards where the light is. The light wasn't an ordinary light though it was a shiney blue light; the closer they got to it the brighter and deeper the shade of blue became. They turned round a small corner and saw a huge pool of pure blue water just sitting there.

"Maybe that's our way out?" Aubrey says seeing that she might be able to swim out.

"I'm gonna go see how far it is see if we can make it back to land if we swim." She takes off her sneakers and dives right into the pool and swims away under a small rock wall.

It was five minutes before she returned back to the pool, Stacie hadn't stopped worrying that she had gotten lost or couldn't find her way back; so much so that Beca had stopped listening and paying attention to her.

"Thank goodness your back." Stacie says the second she spots the water bubble up with Aubrey inside it.

"Okay I think if we swim the way I just went and go a bit further we can make it, it's not that far and the waters isn't too deep around here so we should be okay to keep going until we reach the land." She says as her head pops up from the water.

Beca does exactly the same as Aubrey did and takes her shoes off getting into the water and staying next to her waiting for Stacie.

"Come in Stace." Beca says wanting to hurry up and go.

"Nope no way I'm not getting in there." She protests against them not happy at all about this.

"It's the only way out Stacie." Aubrey says being the one that explored not finding any other option for them.

She reluctantly climbs in holding onto Beca's hand as she gets in making a slight squeal noise as the water touches her.

The three of them all stand together in the water and a weird flicker happens around them in the water; an incredible yellow light just moving round the three of them. They look up and see through the top of the cave that the moon is hovering over them. The lights continue until the moon passes.

All three girls are confused unsure what had just happened to them. Aubrey is the first to swim off followed by Beca who helps Stacie swim out. They continue to swim until they reach the beach again and are back on dry land.

"What was that?" Stacie ask being the first to bring up the lights from around them.

"I have no idea but this stays between us got it?" Aubrey says making sure nobody else will find out what had happened.

"Right I agree that was too wired." Beca chimes in agreeing completely with Aubrey.

They all walk back to where the boat they came in was.

"Wait how did you get here Beca?" Stacie asks not knowing what way she came to the island.

"My boat is like round the other side" she said assuring Stacie how she came to the island.

"Oh right, well then we'll see you at school tomorrow." She says getting into the boat waiting for Aubrey to get in and start the engine.

"Yeah sure, see you guys tomorrow." Beca walks off to find her own boat leaving the two of them alone.

"Why did you even invite her?" Aubrey says watching Beca walking away as she gets into the boat herself.

"I didn't we just kinda stayed together when we met up after you ditched me." Stacie says replaying how Aubrey had left her.

"Oh right I forget that." She started the engine and started driving off back home leaving the small island that they were on.

-x-x-x-x-

Stacie wakes up in a daze she sleepily gets up, grabbing a towel, her clothes and then walks into the bath room. She starts running water ready to relax in the bath. The second the bath is ready she gets in laying in it; within a few seconds she changes sitting there confused looking down where her feet should have been.

Aubrey wakes up ready for the day to begin; she goes into her garden where the family pool was located and dives right into the centre of it ready for her usual morning swim before she goes to school. Almost automatically as she is in the water she starts to feel different the way she was swimming wasn't right. It wasn't until she looked into the water that she saw it, saw what had happened to her.

Beca walks into her community gym after having her usual morning run, feeling really hot and sweaty after running longer and further than she normally does. She walks into the shower stalls checking no one was already in them. She turns the water on waiting until it had ran long enough for it to be warm enough; she steps under with a smile on her face ready to cool down, before she knows it her feet topple her over and she's laying on the ground staring down with confusion and a frown on her face. "What the hell".

"Stacie your phones ringing and can you like hurry up I have school today too you know." Her younger sister yells standing outside the bathroom door.

"Just wait a few minutes Ellie I've not done yet" she says back; looking down again and not having a clue what had happened to her or why.

She switches the switch so the water can start to drain out of the bath, then reaches over for her towel and starts drying herself off. A few minutes later she had dried off completely and her feet came back. She dresses herself fast and runs out the bathroom almost knocking her sister with the door.

She grabs her phone from her bedroom where she had left it and starts calling Aubrey.

Aubrey swims to the end of the pool to her towel and bag she had left there and reaches inside for her phone, seeing that it was Stacie calling her.

"Did it happen to you aswell?" Aubrey says answering the call.

"Yeah it did, get yourself dry and meet me before class we all need to talk." She says and then hangs up her phone.

As the two of them arrive at the school they spot Beca walking and grab her by her arm and pull her to the side so they can all talk privately.

"What the hell" she says as she is being pulled to the side.

"We need to talk urgently" Stacie says sitting down a small wall near where they were.

"Did you get a…a" she stops not knowing the words to say.

"A tail; Stacie and I both got tails the second water touched us. So did you?" Aubrey finishes what Stacie was trying to say.

"Yeah I did, but how did it happen?" She says confusion ridden all over her face.

"Maybe it was the water last night, it was so weird and creepy in that cave." Stacie says thinking back to the weird lights they had seen the night before.

"It could be that but what does that mean about us?" Aubrey says wondering what the tail was all about.

"I think it means we're mermaids"


	2. First Day Of Turning

"That's impossible though; mermaids don't exist, it's just a myth" Aubrey says shaking her head 'they're being deluded' she thought to herself.

"Well what else do you think we are? Dolphins?" Beca says really sarcastically not understanding what Aubrey's nonsense was all about.

"We did get a tail when we were in the water. It does makes sense that we're mermaids Aubrey." Stacie says thinking about the whole thing for herself.

"Exactly so who's up for a swim in the sea with me after school?" Beca asks ready to test out her new tail.

"Yeah sure I'm there, it will be good to see what we can swim like now with this tail" Aubrey says after listening to them talking enough to start believing it all.

The two of them turn their heads to face Stacie waiting for her to agree to come.

"No way guys, I'm not getting in that water. No way." She protests not being a fan of water nor swimming.

"You have to come with us sometime Stace, after all you are a mermaid now." Beca says hoping to somehow coax her into coming. The bell rings for classes to start so all 3 girls end up separating running off to class.

-x-x-x-x-

Stacie walks into a small cafe that they always go into and takes a seat in the booth areas. Flopping her head down not wanting to talk to anyone. It wasn't long until one of her friends comes over with two drinks in her hands and sits down facing her. She waits hoping Stacie was going to talk to her first but got nothing from her.

"Where'd you and Aubrey go yesterday? I missed seeing you guys." She says to her looking right at Stacie who had her face planted in her folded arms on the table.

"For a hike" is all she says not interested in talking.

"Oh right; she's always dragging you out for hikes why don't you just say no?" She says still trying with Stacie, normally she would talk more to her than this it was seeming strange.

"Did something happen? You're not looking too good." She says moving herself so she was next to her now.

"I'm...I'm fine don't worry about it." She says lifting her head up from her arms looking over at her friend.

"You on break or something Chlo'?" She asks finally realising that she wasn't walking away quickly.

"Nope just finished my shift. Wanna go for a walk on the beach with me?" She asks standing up and lending out her hand. Stacie takes her hand and gets up a few seconds later she feels that her hand was wet. She instantly runs into the toilet knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Just like she predicated she lays there flat on the ground with a long golden tail and not knowing what she could even dry herself with right now. She reaches up and grabs a massive handful of toilet tissue and reaches down to her tail trying her hardest to get herself to dry up.

"Stacie you okay? You kinda ran off quickly. If you didn't wanna come you could have said no." Chloe says sounding hurt by her running away so abruptly.

"I do want to come Chloe I err, just needed the toilet real badly I couldn't wait. Wait for me at our booth okay" she says still trying to dry herself pulling more and more of the tissue down just needing to be dry already.

Aubrey and Beca come walking into the cafe talking about what they'd been up to with each other. They see Chloe sitting there waiting, they take a seat in the booth and wait for Chloe to speak they could both tell she was going to burst with something. They could see it all on her face like always when she had a lot to talk to them about.

"So did anything happen yesterday on your hike?" She comes out with starting small with her questions.

"Not really no. Why?" Aubrey says not liking that she's snooping already.

"Oh no reason." She plays with the straw that was in her drink "Stacie just seems different and also she came in here today and basically ignored me at first."

"Really you're worried because she didn't say anything to you? Seriously?" Beca says mocking her for the way she was acting. She gets a glare sent her way within seconds from Aubrey.

"Where is she anyway?" Aubrey says assuming that she should be there.

"Toilets, she's been in there for ages though." She says looking really sad and feeling like she just rejected her.

Aubrey gets up and walks over to the toilets, she bangs on the door hoping Stacie would answer her but she got nothing.

"Stace, it's Aubrey you okay?" She asks sounding worried for her.

"Yeah I'm okay, almost done now. Ugh why won't this thing dry already" she says angrily the tail just not drying quick enough for her liking.

"Want me to come in and help?" She says assuming that she would accept with how she has been complaining.

"Nah I'm good." Just then her tail vanishes and her clothes and legs reappear. Aubrey hears a loud cheer through the door when she is back and knows she's fixed. She walks back over to the table knowing everything is gonna be okay.

"She's almost done Chlo' won't be long." Aubrey says seeing Chloe still looking sad and just wanting to assure her that Stacie wasn't trying to ditch her. Just then Stacie walks back through the second Chloe sees her her smile reappears.

"Still wanna go for a walk on the beach?" She asks hoping she would still get to do the one thing she so desperately wanted.

"Sure but can you dry you're hands first this time? They were kinda wet earlier." Stacie says throwing her a towel she saw on the counter. Chloe dries her hands a little confused but not bothering to ask anything more of it.

"See you guys later. I got my phone if you need me." She says showing that if they had any mermaid problems they could still call her.

The two of them walk hand In hand down the beach; Stacie was making sure that she was nowhere near the water though and had to keep tugging Chloe away from it. The girls spot a group of kids from their school not friends though; these were the kids that usually teased Stacie and Aubrey.

"Maybe we should just go back?" Stacie says ferrying herself away from where they were.

"It's alright you're with me they won't do anything to you." Chloe says pulling her back so they could keep walking together. A few of them from the group notice them and start walking over to where they were.

"Look who we have here Chloe Beale with Stacie Conrad." One of the guys say almost laughing to himself at seeing those two together. The group slowly start to crowd round them not leaving any room for them to break out from them.

"You on a date or something little red?" One of the girls who was actually friends with Chloe asked.

"Nope, we're just friends. Trying to have a nice walk on the beach." She says showing to them that this was an Inconvenience.

"Where's your other girlfriend today?" One of them asked wondering where Aubrey was.

"I don't know and leave her alone." Stacie says getting angry and just wanting to move away from them.

She could feel the water pulling to her telling her she had to do something, she didn't have a clue what but she lifted her hand, curled her fingers just slightly and she moved the water so it landed on the group that hadn't come round them. This was enough for those crowding round her to go back over at them laughing at seeing how soaked they had gotten. Meanwhile Stacie just ran off leaving Chloe standing there amused at the site she was seeing until she turned round seeing that Stacie had left her.

"Guys we need to talk and we need to talk now. Come to my place I have to show you something." She says ringing Aubrey while being in her bedroom practising what she had just done.

A few minutes later they arrive walking straight in and right up to her room. When they walk in they see this massive water line floating in the air being controlled by Stacie.

"Wait, how are you doing that? Why are you doing that? When did you discover you could do that?" Aubrey says standing there amazed at what she was seeing.

"I don't know I just got drawn by the water and it just lifts it up. It's neat huh?" She says being mesmerised with her new gift she has.

"I wonder if this means we have gifts like this too" Beca says walking around looking at the water. "Stace let the water go" she says wanting to see what's gonna happen once she stops controlling it. She does let go and the water just collapses on the floor almost hitting Beca who hadn't bothered to move.

"That is so awesome"

"Okay my turn I wonder what I can do." Aubrey says far too excitedly over thinking she was going to have some sort of ability. She holds her hand up and focuses on the glass of water Stacie had out, within a few seconds it started to freeze over.

"Wow that's amazing" Beca says still really excited over the gifts the other two have.

"My turn" she says concentrating on the now frozen water trying to use whatever gift she was going to get, moving her hand trying to get it to do something. She sits there trying and trying concentrating really hard with it but nothing was happening.

"Maybe you're just not supposed to have yours yet. I'm sure you will figure it out soon." Stacie says seeing how disappointed Beca was looking that she couldn't figure out her gift.

"Yeah maybe." She said sounding really sad just desperately wanting to have a gift.

"I wonder why we got this, like what was the reason us three got chosen to be mermaids. Oh and who do we work for like are we the Charlie's Angels of mermaids or something?" Stacie says wanting to know more about her gift and the reason they were turned and their whole purpose behind it.

"I hardly think so, mermaids don't exactly fight bad guys or anything." Aubrey says replying to Stacie but not knowing anything herself.

"We will have like some sort of purpose though. Think about it the full moon came right above us and made the yellow swirly thing happen; the next day we are doomed by the smallest touch of water which, either forces us to be in more water or to hide and dry ourselves until the tail has gone." Beca says trying to make her point and siding with Stacie's point too.

"Wait so does this mean we should be living in the water not walking around?" Stacie asks innocently not really getting the whole of Beca's point.

"No I don't think so but I think it means that the water is the key to this. We were in like a pool right? So maybe that pool is where we should be, it might hold our answers in there."

She says heading towards the door ready to leave and go explore.

"You guys coming?" She asks turning her head round waiting for the girls to join her.

"You two go I'm just going to stay here."


End file.
